


A Tune In The Dark

by SyberJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends having one last jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tune In The Dark

Spoiler Warning: Do not read this unless you have seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
  


 

  
A dark, lanky figure made it's way stealthily though the corridors of the Star Destroyer. No one noticed the passage of the figure, keeping their attention on what they were doing. Not that anyone would dare to stop Kylo Ren from going where he would, or when he would. However, they would be rather puzzled by the case he carried on his back.

  
It did not take Kylo long to reach the prisoner block, and find the cell where one Poe Dameron was being held. The Dark Jedi went in, and quickly made sure that the cell was empty of everyone before sealing the door shut. Kylo then approached the prisoner.

  
Poe Dameron opened his eyes when he heard the door of his cell hiss shut. A brief flash of surprise flashed in his eyes when he noticed Kylo Ren unfastening the restraints holding him in place. When Kylo removed his helmet, revealing who he was to Poe, the pilot was afraid, and astonished. He knew the man who was holding him captive. Had once called him friend.

  
"Here." Kylo said, even as he removed the case from his back, and handed it over to Poe.

  
Poe opened it, to find a guitar inside.

  
"Do you remember?" Kylo asked.

  
Poe nodded, even as he removed the instrument. He fingered a couple of chords, listening to the sweet sound.

  
"This doesn't change anything." Kylo reminded.

  
"But it does, Ben. You might not think so, but it does." Poe responded. "However, I'll jam with you one more time, before your Leader Snoke decides to sign my death warrant. For old times sake, when we were friends."

  
"Agreed. For old times sake." Kylo/Ben agreed. "Ready?"

  
Poe started playing a song on the guitar.

  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven......" The two started singing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This little story was inspired by a video clip from the movie Inside Llewen Davis that features Justin Timberlake, but more importantly Oscar Isaac and Adam Driver. I have not seen the movie, just the video clip where they're singing the song "Please Mr. Kennedy".


End file.
